villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mrs. Baylock
Mrs. Baylock is a fictional character - and the secondary antagonist - of the 1976 horror film The Omen, as well as its 2006 remake. She is really an apostle sent from Hell, to watch over the Antichrist. In the original 1976 film, she was portrayed by the late . In the remake, she was portrayed by . Biography Bringing a dog with her, she comes to the Thorn household, as Damien's new nanny - after the previous one hangs herself. When Katherine (Damien's adoptive mother) falls pregnant, Damien starts becoming jealous - and Mrs. Baylock stands back and callously watches, as Damien runs her off a balcony with his tricycle. After Katherine and Robert (Damien's adoptive father) discover that their own child was murdered, so that Damien would be placed in their care (Mrs. Baylock herself most likely having had a hand in that child's murder somewhere along the line), they soon become convinced that their adoptive son is the Antichrist - and Mrs. Baylock later appears to Katherine in the night and kills her, by throwing her from a window. .When Robert has no choice but to kill Damien, he later returns to England - in order to do so. But, Mrs. Baylock suddenly attacks him before he can - and shouts to Damien to run away. After a struggle between Robert and Mrs. Baylock through the house, he killls her - by stabbing her in the neck, with a carving fork. That was how she died in the original film: in the remake, with Robert dragging Damien out to his car, Mrs. Baylock persues them, armed with a hammer - and Robert kills her, by running her over with his car. Trivia *In a deleted scene, Mrs. Baylock survived being stabbed in the neck and chased Robert out to his car. Robert then killed Baylock by running her over with the car. *Mia Farrow, who portrayed Mrs. Baylock, also starred in Rosemary's Baby; a film which also focuses on a child who is revealed to be the Antichrist. *Billie Whitelaw, the actress who played Mrs. Baylock in the original film, is also a main antagonist in Hot Fuzz, where Sergeant Angel calls her "hag" in a running joke, this is probably a reference to The Omen. *It is unknown whether or not she is even human, it has been theorized that she is a demon from hell in the form of a human, or a human religious fanatic. The latter is more likely do to her dying after being hit by a car. *She is slightly similar to Mrs. Mott/Peyton Flanders from The Hand That Rocks The Cradle, as they are both psychopathic, but charming nannies who intend to harm the family that they work for. External Links *Mrs. Baylock (1976) - The Omen Wiki. *Mrs. Baylock (2006) - The Omen Wiki. Category:Female Category:Fanatics Category:Satanism Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Mature Category:Guardians Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protective Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer